Changing
by Beth.J.1304
Summary: Bella thought her life was great. She had found her man, until one day she comes home and he is gone! What will happen when drama hits her and they re-unite. FIRST STORY - AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Bella POV**_

My life is pretty sweet.

I work at the newly refurbished art gallery in the tiny town of Forks, Washington. I'm was dating the manager of Cullen Inc. Edward. He was everything I had planned I wanted in a man, since I was about 5 years old. He has these green eyes, that shine so bright and when he looks at me, it's like he is looking straight into my soul. He has this devilish bronze hair, that just looks like sex hair all the time. And then the crooked grin. Sometimes, he will turn round and already have the grin on his face. It made me weak at the knees, like I was about to faint from lack of oxygen. As cheesy as it sounds, he is my dream man.

We met one night in Seattle. My best friends Alice and Rose had dragged me out, telling me I needed a man in my life. But I'm one of these people that really doesn't mind about boys/men. I just want to do well in my job. All I did, was study new artists and research old artists, whose paintings we already had.

So, they told me to meet at Alice's at 6, and they will do my hair and make-up. I must admit, they can work their magic. When they told me they were done, I looked in the mirror and could not believe I was looking at myself. I had these short denim hot pants on, with a purple top, with the back cut out. The killer thing was they had dressed me in 10" heels and I cant even walk in 2" heels.

They had put silver eye shadow on, with black liquid eyeliner and a bit of blush to the cheeks. I must say, I did look quite hot.

_Flashback_

'_Alice, how do you do this?' I asked, stunned at how good I looked._

'_Well, you know I have been doing it since I was about 5, although it didn't always turn out this good'. She giggled. _

'_C'mon lets go, this is going to be soooo good. And since I now have Jazzy and Rose has Em, Bella has to find someone'. _

'_Bells, you are a stunner, how haven't you already got a man in your life. I mean, you must need some needs met'. She said with a small wink. Jeez, she can make me blush with little remarks._

_Alice was not helping the situation by giggling along._

'_Alright, alright. Lets go, before you make me even more embarrassed'. _

That was the night my life changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic. Please be nice :D **

**Maybe only be a few chapters, but please review and let me know what you all think.**

**Thanks :D**

**Beth xx**

**[I own nothing…everything goes to Stephenie Meyer]**

_**Bella POV**_

Walking in that night, the noise, the lights everything hit us at once. They were playing Black Eyed Peas – 'I gotta feeling'. Everyone in the middle, dancing and some looked like they had been there for hours.

'Bells, you want a drink?' Alice shouted over all the noise.

'Ahh yes please. Vodka and coke please'. I shouted, which I have a feeling may have strained my voice.

'Ok, back in a mo'. And she disappeared towards the bar.

Rose came over, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the middle of the floor and was trying to get me to dance. I cant dance to save my life, and stumble over my two left feet more often than you can say 'dance'. She was wiggling her hips and being very seductive.

'You know Rose, if you have a boyfriend now, I'm not sure he will be too impressed with you dancing like that'. I practically screamed over the music.

'What he doesn't know won't hurt him'. She replied with a wink.

That's when I looked over towards the bar to try and find Alice and saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my whole life talking to her. He looked like he had just walked out off a movie set. He eyes were sparkling and I felt like I would collapse right there in the middle of the dance floor. I couldn't form a coherent thought.

'Bells, are you ok? You seem have be staring'. Rose asked whilst trying to look towards where I was staring.

'Yep, fine'. I replied shakily, but managing to shake my head of all thoughts.

Alice skipped back over to us, with three drinks in her hands. She handed me mine, and I downed it as quickly as I could. I had to try and get rid of every though of this man as I could.

I couldn't.

I had seen him once in a nightclub and now couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to run my hands through his hair and then …. STOP! I thought to myself.

That's when I realised Alice and Rose were both staring at me.

'What?'. I asked quite agitated.

'Why the hell did you just down that so quickly and why are you all of a sudden in such an out of this world mood?'. Rose asked.

'Don't know. Come on lets just carry on having a good time'. I replied and we started dancing more. A few boys had managed to start dancing with us, but nothing more.

A few more drinks later and we were all a little tipsy. Maybe a bit more than tipsy.

Just then the bronze haired boy walked past again and Alice grabbed his arm.

'EDWARD! HEY! COME AND MEET MY FRIENDS!'. She screamed at him.

'Guys, this is Edward. Edward, this is Rose and Bella'. He shook our hands and I couldn't help but just stare.

'H…He…Hi!'. Was all I could mumble out before I ran to the toilets.

I had never been so attracted to a man in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Isabel for my first ever review **

**Again I own nothing and everything goes to Stephenie Meyer**

**Beth x**

_**Edward POV**_

I was stood at the bar waiting for my drink, when a really familiar face showed up next to me.

'Edward! Hey! How's everything going?' She asked while giving me a huge hug.

'Everything's going good thanks. What about with you and my brother eh?' I asked with my signature crooked grin.

'Ah well, we are getting on _really _well…' she added with a little wink.

'Good. If he does anything to hurt you, tell me and I will have my little 'brotherly' talk with him….anyways who are you here with?' I screamed.

'With my two best friends, Rose, who you obviously already know, and Bella, the brunette one next to Rose'. She said while pointing towards the dance floor.

And that was when I saw the most beautiful girl ever. She had long brunette hair, flowing down in curls to her mid-back. I couldn't see much else about her, but she was dancing with Rosalie.

'Can you see her?' Alice asked pulling me out my daydream.

'Oh yeah. She's quite the stunner'. I replied too quickly, realising only after that I'd thought the last bit out loud.

'Yeah, and she's single'. She said with a sly wink and a nudge of my shoulder.

'Really? Well, I had best be off now anyways, will see you around'. And after a quick hug she was gone. Back over to the brunette beauty.

A few hours later I went back up to the bar to get another drink and standing there was no other than Tanya. My ex-ex-ex girlfriend, who was still madly obsessed with me that it was scary.

'Hi Edward', she said attempting to be seductive but failing. She slid closer to me and batted her eyes.

'Hi Tanya. I'm really not fussed by what you say so can you please leave me alone'. I replied _very_ rudely and stalked away.

I had decided to leave the club and head home, when I was walking across the dance floor and was pulled to the side by a hand grabbing my arm. I looked over to see Alice grinning from ear to ear and she screamed,

''EDWARD! HEY! COME AND MEET MY FRIENDS!'

'Guys, this is Edward. Edward, this is Rose and Bella'. She introduced us. I shook their hands and Bella just seemed to be in a world of her own. Maybe she was just very drunk.

'H…He…Hi!', she ended up mumbling and ran away towards the toilets, leaving me stood there on my own as Alice and Rose ran after her.


End file.
